Captain's Orders
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: A series of Spirk drabbles. Yes, these are slash. Don't read if you don't like. I likey, therefore I write. I don't own Star Trek.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain's Orders**

* * *

Just a sly little look, a glance, a raise of those Vulcan eyebrows, and he knows what is wanted of him.

An order: "Spock, I'll speak to you in my quarters."

A knowing glance passes between the other crew members. The Captain and his First Officer think that they've hidden it so well, but to everyone else it is blatantly obvious.

The sedated walk to Kirk's room, showing no emotion, standing outside the door as if this was purely business.

The Captain catches up, and both know the logical outcome.

"Come, my love…"

And they are not seen for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day To Remember**

* * *

I am a happy man today, stood here in front of my crew beside the man I love.

I am a happy man, knowing that the love I give is returned by the perfect man.

I will be a happy man for the rest of my life, because I will be married to the half Vulcan, half human that I fell in love with.

He is stood next to me, looking splendid. We are here to join as one, as a married couple. When he proposed he told me it was the logical thing to do.

We say our vows.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Logic Behind Love**

* * *

Kirk tells me that love is illogical. Feelings and emotions cannot be explained by a Vulcan.

My human side loved at first sight, because that's what humans do. No logic behind their choices.

My Vulcan side weighed out the options, but the logical choice was to follow my heart. Who else would love me back? Only Kirk.

I fell in love with my captain. My father would say that it is logical to marry someone who will help you achieve what you want, because he is a Vulcan.

My mother says marry for love.

Logic and true love can mix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Strong Love**

* * *

Look at him lying there, so weak, so frail.

Look at him.

How can I not love him?

Look at him, with his pointed ears and eyebrows.

Look at him.

I hate to see him in this state, it tears my apart.

He looks so ill. So, so weak. He looks unloved.

He's not unloved.

Dammit, that man is far from unloved.

I love him. I love him so much.

He reaches up, clasps my hand. He loves me in return.

Look at him.

He still looks weak and frail and ill.

But now he looks loved.

I love him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Watch Me**

* * *

Watch me, as I go about my usual business.

Watch me, as I run this ship.

Watch me, and want me.

I want you to want me, the way I want you.

I want you to watch me, the way I watch you.

I want you to need me, because I need you.

Because I've watched you, when you weren't looking, and flicked my eyes away when you turned and met my gaze, like a kid in high school.

I want you to make the first move, so I know.

I want you to love me, like I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes**

* * *

It began with the notes. Just scraps of paper left around the ship.

An old fashioned way of sending messages, but it suited them just fine.

It bemused the rest of the crew, as they knew exactly what was going on, but they didn't interfere and the guilty party thought they were undiscovered.

It started as a joke, at least a lesson from Kirk to Spock about 'having a laugh'. Most of the messages from Spock ended with 'this is illogical'.

But, of course, it developed into so much more, just as Kirk had hoped and Spock had longed for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Match Maker**

* * *

He was always playing match maker.

"You should leave them be, Jim," Spock told him, as gentle as a Vulcan could be.

But he couldn't leave them alone. He could tell how they felt for each other; he knew that they were in love just as much as he was in love with his dear Spock.

"There is so much that could go wrong, Jim," Spock told him, as patiently as ever. "It is not logical for them to be together."

"It's not logical for us to be together, but we are," he retorted.

Pike and Bones. It could work...


	8. Chapter 8

**Kites**

* * *

They stood on a distant planet, in a distant galaxy. The wind raged around them as they stood, hand in hand, gazing up at the ruby red clouds racing across the purple sky. They stood in silence, simply taking in the beauty.

"Perfect kite weather," remarked Kirk.

"What is a kite?"

"A child's play thing. A bit of fabric that flies in the wind."

"It would fly away and the child would cry."

"It's attached to a long string which you hold. Come on, it's fun."

And despite Spock's wariness to 'fun', they flew a kite. And it _was_ fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alone**

I am an old man now. I am retired. I am an honorary captain. I launch ships and give speeches. I am a celebrity.

I am everything I never wanted to be, and yet I am everything any other captain wants to be.

But no matter how many people know me, no matter how many people know my name, it still means nothing. I am still alone. I am always alone.

I am still in mourning. Because the love of my life, my one and only, died prematurely, leaving me alone. Spock is gone, and no one else really matters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Daydreams**

To be at home, with his cabin and his horse. The fresh country air, a breeze playing across his cheek.

To be at home, on his home planet, with his own people. A place to relax, off duty, and to live in peace.

To be accepted as an equal. No fame, no recognition. Just real friends who knew him for who he was and not what he had done.

To be accepted as an equal. To be understood. For others to know that he was still one of them, regardless of circumstances.

To be with Spock.

To be with Kirk.


End file.
